Only For The Living
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: Harry kills himself, but what happens when someone brings him back. Is that even possible? Slash! 6th year. Rated T for Mature Themes.
1. Hanging

Chapter One

Hanging

~_~ Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and never will.

He was sick of his life, just going by every day... His eyes would stare off into space, he'd go about everything with obedience. His aunt and uncle were shocked, what had changed him so? He use to be such a smart mouth and now... he was acted like a zombie. He didn't eat what they gave him, he wouldn't sleep, he would do _nothing_ but his chores. They didn't even notice when he taken some rope from the basement, or that he cried in his bedroom late at night and early morning.

Petunia, woke up early in the morning and went to wake up Potter, only to find his room empty. She searched all upstairs and when she went into the living room... Harry Potter was hanging, the rope was tied around his throat and the other end was tied to one of the wings of the fan(1). A step-ladder was on it's side on the ground near Potter. If he wasn't so light, the fan probably would have broke. A woman's screams are what woke up the rest of the house that morning.

--

(A/N) Sorry it's short, just wanted to give you something. I was bored... and depressed so I wrote this for you... Enjoy...


	2. Bloody Murder

Chapter Two

Bloody Murder

Disclaimer: I don't know own Harry Potter.

--

This was their chance! They could get the Potter boy on their side now. Sure he was dead but they had researched human resurrection spells for years and they might be able to bring him back. He'd be their own personal zombie. All they needed were some human sacrifices. He spotted two muggle teenage girls. They would be perfect. He smiled.

--

They were a group of four people, two girls and two boys. They were in their 20's. Damien was the oldest, he was 29. He had sandy blonde hair and grey eyes and he was scrawny. Samantha was the second oldest, she was 25 with long, blonde hair and green eyes with a skinny face and slim body. The next was Dayes. He was 23 and was pretty short with spiky blue hair and blue eyes. He had snake bites (1) and an eyebrow ring. The youngest, Miranda was 20 and she had light curly pink hair that went past her shoulders with brown eyes and she was pretty tall with an hourglass figure.

They all wore black robes. The four adults were in a graveyard, standing next to Harry Potter's grave. There were fresh flowers resting on his grave; Lilacs.

Two teenage girls were bound to Harry's gravestone, stark nude. Damien walked up to the brunette teen and took out a dagger and held it to the girl's neck. She was crying. "You should be happy, dear. You are going to help us out, immensely. You're going to bring back a hero. Why doesn't that please you?" She stared at him with wide eyes; she was gagged so she couldn't reply. He just sneered at her and pulled her head back and sliced through her jugular with his blade. Her face was turning marble white as her blood flowed down onto the ground, the ground where Harry Potter was buried. The girl gave a gurgle and she stopped breathing. Her friend had her eyes closed and looked like she was going to be sick. When she heard someone walking towards her, she raised her head, red hair cloaking her face. Damien was staring into her blue eyes as he raised his knife and plunged it into her chest. The last thing she saw before her breathing stopped was Damien grinning at her. His teeth were golden? Then she stopped moving.

It was time to start. They sat on the ground and joined hands. "Please, take our blood offering and bring back a life." Damien said and he took out his wand and pointed it at the grave. "_Revitalice_!(2)" Black steam leaked from his wand and slowly swallowed up the four adults and the grave. Damien was smiling but quickly realized something wasn't right.

He felt as if his insides were being ripped out of his stomach. The man screamed and then he heard his companions screaming as well. He looked down and saw his intestines were being pulled out of his belly. Screaming as his arms were ripped off and his spine was yanked out. Seconds later, his blood was painting the ground. Damien gasped as he felt as someone was grabbing his head and he felt his neck muscles tearing. 10 seconds later, his head was ripped right off his body.

When the black mist disappeared, three out of the four adults were dead. The only one left was Miranda but she was lying on the ground, in a pool of her own blood. Her right arm was gone, along with her left hand. Moaning, she opened her heavy eyelids and saw what had happened to her friends. Dayes was missing half his body and the rest was covered with long, deep scratches, like a wild animal had been set lose on him. Samantha had a hole in her chest, as if someone had ripped out her heart and her head had been cut open and her brains were spilling out. The poor girl was also missing her feet. Miranda nearly threw up but instead screamed until darkness swept over her and she fainted.

--

It was so dark... What was going on? He could barely move or breathe for that matter. He was in a fairly small space. Emerald green eyes opened and he saw he was in a small box. He blinked and realized it wasn't a box. Harry Potter gasped and starting yelling.

-

(A/N)

Snake bites are lip piercings, if you don't already know.

It was supposed to be Spanish for revive, not sure if it's the EXACT word but it should be close.


End file.
